1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic hammer reduction system for railroad tank cars.
2. General Background of the Invention
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,192 and 4,938,247 disclose a hydraulic hammer reduction system for railroad tank cars. This original hydraulic hammer reduction system for railroad tank cars included devices which were cast as one piece or welded together (typically, they were made in two parts, the flange and the cylinder, and the flange and the cylinder were press fit together, then welded together). These are still commercially available from Industrial Pump Sales, Inc., 2814 Engineers Road, Belle Chasse, La. 70037, US. Also commercially available from Industrial Pump Sales, Inc. is a plastic hydraulic hammer reduction system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,233.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,078 shows a safety vent for a railroad tank car which has a housing mounted about an opening on the top of the car. The housing body defines a cavity which contains a surge protector and a rupture disk.